Display panels capable of touch-sensing functions have been widely used in display apparatus such as laptops, tablets, cell phones, and other interfaces between users and computers. In conventional touch-sensing devices, the user often touches the screen of the device to select desired options or to initiate various functions and the device respond to the user based on the touch motions. Conventional devices for blood oxygen measurement are not able to detect and/or respond to different pressing forces applied on the devices.